buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
The White Doe
" " is a prose short story of the Tales of the Slayer book series. Written by Christie Golden, it was originally published on October 2, 2001 by Simon Pulse. Summary John White is a Watcher and explorer, and the Watchers Council informs him a new Slayer is to be born in the New World. In the year 1586, he is sent there with his family to colonize Roanoke, and he tells his Croatoan ally Manteo to expect a gifted hunter of Night Walkers. Although, White's own daughter gives birth to a girl Virginia Dare, and he knows she could be the Slayer. In 1587, the colonizers were in a shortage of supplies, while about to face a harsh winter. John White is forced to return to England to get the needed resources, but asks his family to move to another place if he does not return in time, and carve its name on a tree. Indeed, with the country just entering a war against Spain, he would never be able to return to his family or the New World. In 1588, the colonizers prepare themselves to move from Roanoke to Croatoan, but White's son-in-law, Ananias Dare, disappears one night. He returns as a vampire, but his wife, Eleanor White, is the only in the colony who knows about the existence of such creatures. With an army of vampires, Ananias massacres the colonizers and sires Eleanor, but not before she protected her daughter burning the sign of the cross on the baby's forehead. When the colonists did not arrive on Croatoan as expected, Manteo fears they had fell victims of Walkers. He and the warlock Okisko go to Roanoke and witness the result of the carnage. They burn the corpses for them to not return and notice a sole survivor, who Manteo takes to raise as his own daughter. With the time, he notices she's gifted like John White had explained to him, and she is trained as the men were the arts of war. As she first menstruates, Takes From Eagle, how Manteo is called, informs her of her calling as the Slayer, and she dusts her first vampire. White Doe, as she is now called, grows into a cherished and admired woman among the village. Ceremonial Fox, how Okisko is called, begins lusting after the woman, and resents that she loves Seal of the Ocean. As he returns her feelings, they are formally betrothed. In the following day, Ceremonial Fox sends White Doe to a dangerous island full of European vampires, secretly intending to have her dying in battle. White Doe is able to to slay hundreds of Walkers, including her blood parents. With her survival, Ceremonial Fox offers White Doe to marry him instead. Having just endured such a task and witnessed her own power, White Doe strongly refuses his proposition. In vengeance, Ceremonial Fox turns her into a white doe, and magically imprisons her in the island. The Croatoans grief her disappearance, but notice a deer pale like her skin and her name always overseeing their village. Going through a period of terrible drought, hunting on the dangerous island is now allowed, and the priest Many Trees informs that they could offer the animal to the mantoac in order to restore both the lost child and the withheld water. The brave who kills the white doe shall receive much honor, and the pelt to wear. Seal of the Ocean goes after the deer, desiring to retrieve his beloved White Doe. Meanwhile, Ceremonial Fox reflects about the possibility of her death. Seal of the Ocean finds the animal and shoots in its direction, but in the last second Ceremonial Fox undo his spell. White Doe transforms back into human in front of her loved, just as her heart is pierced by his arrow. Seal of the Ocean takes her in his arms, but her body eventually disappears. In London, her grandfather receives a grievous letter from the Council: "There is another Chosen One." Continuity *The events of this story take place in the years of 1586, 1587, 1588, 1590, and unidentified dates when White Doe first menstruates as well as when she dies (likely 1599 and 1609, respectively). Appearances Individuals *Thomas Archard *Roger Bailie *John Bright *Careful Listener *Cocke *Complacent One *Christopher Cooper *Ananias Dare *Virginia Dare (White Doe) *John Dee *Francis Drake *Evergreen Thunder *Simon Fernandez *Dyonis Harvie *George Howe *Georgie Howe *Kiwasowac *Manteo (Takes From Eagle) *Many Trees *Okisko (Ceremonial Fox) *Roger Pratt *Walter Raleigh *Seal of the Ocean *Spicer *Edward Stafford *Towaye *Wanchese (He Who Flies Out) *Eleanor White *John White Organizations and titles *Higher being *Potential Slayer *Slayer *Watcher *Watchers Council *Warlock Species *Demon *Human *Spirit *Vampire Locations *England **Durham House, London *France *New World **Puerto Rico **Roanoke Colony ***Croatoan Island ***Croatan Sound ***Dasemunkepeuc **Virginia ***Chesapeake ***Hopewell *Portugal *Spain Weapons and objects *Cross *Stake *Watchers Diaries Death count *Ananias Dare, sired by an unknown vampire outside Roanoke. *Eleanor White, sired by Ananias in Roanoke. *Seven men, drowned in the way to the New World. *Careful Listener, staked by White Doe in Dasemunkepeuc. *Almost a hundred vampires, slayed by White Doe in Roanoke. *Ananias and Eleanor, staked by White Doe in Roanoke. *White Doe, heart pierced by Seal of the Ocean. Behind the scenes Production *This story is based on myths built around the real life disappearance of the Roanoke Colony and Virginia Dare, the first child of English colonists born on American soil. *The story includes real historical characters such as the politician Walter Raleigh, artist John White, sea captain Francis Drake, astrologer John Dee, navigator Simon Fernandes, as well as Native American leaders Manteo, Wanchese, and Towaye. Pop culture references *A reunion is set on the Durham House. *Francis Drake mentions the failed expedition of Richard Grenville and Ralph Lane. *John White is prevented to return from England due to the Anglo-Spanish War (1585–1604). *Virginia Dare is named after Elizabeth I, the Virgin Queen. Goofs, bloopers & continuity errors *Simon Fernandes (Portuguese: Simão Fernandes) has its surname written as Fernandez. Collections *''Tales of the Slayer, Volume 1'' Category:Buffy novels